breadwinnersfandomcom-20200223-history
Piekaczki
''' Piekaczki '''is the Polish dub of Breadwinners. Episodes are dubbed into Polish and aired on Nickelodeon Poland. Voice cast *Sylwo: Krzysztof Szczepaniak *Bodzio: Wojciech Brzeziński *Ketta: Elżbieta Kopocińska *T-Midi: Tomasz Steciuk *Rambamboo: Anna Apostolakis *Chlebostwórca: Jakub Szydłowski *Mega Oonski: Jacek Król Episode Names Season 1 Thug Loaf - Ciężki kawałek chleba Mine All Mine - Cały mój Stank Breath - Śmierdzichleb Frog Day Afternoon - Żabie popołudnie Employee of the Month - Pracownik miesiąca Brocrastination - Brat-lenie Rocket Trouble - Rakietowy problem The Brave and the Mold - Bohater i pleśń Lost at Pond - Rozbitkowie From Bad to Nurse - Złe pielęgniarki Love Loaf - Chleb miłości Beach Day of Horror - Horror na plaży Quazy for Vanessa - Kwacząc dla Vanessy Tunnel of Fear - Tunel strachu Driver's Breaducation - Reedukacja jazdy Food Fight Club - Klub walki na żarcie Diner Ducks - Kelner-kaczki Switcheroo - Zamiana Introducktions - Spotkanie Fowl Feud - Kacza wojna Insane in the Crane Game - Szaleństwo gry Goes Buhdeuce berserks - Bodzio wpada w szał Lil Loafie - Chlebcio Oonski the Grateful - Oonski wdzięczny TNT-Midi - TNT-Midi Poltergoose - Gęśduch Night of the Living Bread - Noc żywych chlebów Pizzawinners - Pizzaczki Yeasterday - Wczorajszy chleb Space Ducks - Kosmokaczki Kettastrophe - Kettastrofa Pondgea's Got Talent - "Mam talent" w Staw-Gei Raging Mole - Wściekły kret Birds of a Feather - Kaczy puch Robot Arms - Robocie ręce PB & J - Stawny miś Big Screen Buhdeuce - Bodzio na wielkim ekranie Weekend at Furfle's - Weekend u Prukwy Season 2 Adventures in Big Baby Bun Sitting - Trzy Pośladeczki na weekend Crumbskull - Tępota Bad to the Duck Bone - Zły do szpiku kaczości Rodeo Ducks - Rodeo kaczki Chest Hair Club - Klub owłosionej klaty Bros' Night Out - Brachów bal Viking Ducks - Wikingaczki Birthday Bread - Urodzinowy chleb Wolf Head Bread - Wilczy Chłeb Rock N' Roar - Rock N' Ryk Movie Ducks - Kino kaczki Don't Feed the Duckosaurs - Nie karmić kaczozaurów Wrath of the Pizza Lord - Gniew Lorda Pizzy Shrunken Ducks - Mini kaczki Trash Bandit - Śmieć Bandyta Eat at Pumpers - Zjedz u Pompki Flock Collecting - Kolekcjonerzy drobiu Bye Bye Booty - Pa, pa Pupo Sneeze The Day - Przekichane! Tooth Fairy Ducks - Kaczuszki Zębuszki Bread Foot - Chlebolud My Fair Frog - Piglumalion Substitute Breadwinner - Zastępcza Piekaczka Taloney Baloney - Talonek Balonek Roboloafie - Robochlebcio Bad Zituation - Pryszczata sprawa Slumber Party of Horror - Straszna impreza Quack to the Future - Kwak przyszłości Polish airdates Season 1 Season 2 Episodes aired in Poland before it aired in the US Season 1 *Birds of a Feather (Poland: February 9, 2015; USA: April 26, 2015) Season 2 *Wrath of the Pizza Lord (Poland: September 1, 2015; USA: November 8, 2015) *Shrunken Ducks (Poland: August 31, 2015; USA: November 8, 2015) *Movie Ducks (Poland: September 8, 2015; USA: November 1, 2015) *Don't Feed the Duckosaurs (Poland: September 9, 2015; USA: November 1, 2015) *Trash Bandit (Poland: September 10, 2015; USA: November 15, 2015) *Eat at Pumpers (Poland: September 10, 2015; USA: November 15, 2015) *Flock Collecting (Poland: September 11, 2015; USA: April 25, 2016) *Bye Bye Booty (Poland: September 11, 2015; USA: April 18, 2016) *Sneeze of the Day (Poland: April 13, 2016; USA: TBA) *Tooth Fairy Ducks (Poland: April 12, 2016; USA: TBA) *Bread Foot (Poland: April 11, 2016; USA: May 2, 2016) *My Fair Frog (Poland: April 11, 2016; USA: TBA) *Substitute Bap (Poland: April 18, 2016; USA: TBA) *Taloney Baloney (Poland: April 19, 2016; USA: TBA) *Roboloafie (Poland: April 20, 2016; USA: TBA) *Bad Zituation (Poland: April 21, 2016; USA: TBA) *Slumber Party of Horror (Poland: April 22, 2016; USA: TBA) *Quack to the Future (Poland: April 22, 2016; USA: TBA) *The Princess Frog Bride (Poland: June 13, 2016; USA: TBA) *Super Duck vs Muscle Bread (Poland: June 14, 2016; USA: TBA) *Graining Day (Poland: June 15, 2016; USA: TBA) Trivia *Title comes from the words "pieczywo" (bread) and "kaczki" (ducks). Breadwinner's Polish name itself (Piekaczka) is similar to the word "piekarz" (baker). Category:Season One Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes